The present proposal seeks support from NIDA to participate as one of the Research Centers for the National Criminal Justice Drug Abuse Treatment Research System (CJ-DATS) collaborative. Specifically, the UCLA Integrated Substance Abuse Program (ISAP) proposes to become the Pacific Coast Research Center (PCRC), representing California and Oregon. The purpose of CJ-DATS is to establish a nationwide research system designed to evaluate and test interventions in multi-site studies that address systems-level interventions and issues related to integrating public health and public safety approaches for drug-using offenders, particularly those in prison or on parole. The selected CJ-DATS Research Centers will undertake this research in three phases. Phase I will involve the establishment of a Steering Committee and a study plan;Phase II will involve pilot testing of assessments and intervention protocols;and Phase III will be devoted to conducting multi-site research studies and preparing research reports and publications. As requested in this NIDA RFA, we have provided three research concepts for consideration by the CJ-DATS collaborative. These proposed studies, each of which included random assignment, address: (1) institutional readiness to accommodate a treatment program;(2) the impact and outcomes of involuntary treatment in prison;and (3) the need for reliable and effective assessment of prison treatment participants for community treatment placement. The PCRC would combine ISAP researchers'experience of more than 3 decades of criminal justice treatment research with the experience of 4 established providers of treatment for prisoners and parolees (Phoenix House, Walden House, Mental Health Systems, and New Directions Northwest) and the California and Oregon Departments of Corrections. Thus, the PCRC is well positioned to be a major contributor to NIDA's CJ-DATS initiative.